


Yes or No

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Bones has to fix everything, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentioned Nyota Uhura, mentioned Hikaru Sulu, stupid tumblr gifs making me feel things, you'll know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two words can change everything. Jim and Spock know this well.





	1. No, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yeah, no this isn't my property. I'm borrowing it.
> 
> Dedicated to William Shatner's face.

Jim was, quite frankly, done with feeling like an idiot.

It was bad enough the sly looks Hikaru sent him after the back-massage blunder, but now Nyota was sending him sympathetic looks every time Spock shot him down.

Jim couldn’t even bring himself to get mad about it because as much as Jim’s crush was common knowledge on the ship, Spock was oblivious to it.

Jim was tired. He was tired of being made the fool. He was tired of getting hurt. He was tired of being lonely. 

Jim was tired of being in love.

Jim could almost laugh at himself, just a week ago trailing after Spock wishing for even the slightest hint of a complement, if it wasn’t so pathetic.

He hated feeling like this but he could no more stop the words echoing in his head than he could stop being a Starfleet captain.

It started with a complement that made Jim heart sing. “My congratulations, Captain.” Spock had said. “A dazzling display of logic.”

God how Jim wished he could just end the memory there but he was selfish. He had asked the question, so boldened by Spock’s words, without thinking.

“Didn’t think I had it in me, did you, Spock?” Jim regretted ever saying those words. What he had said as a joke, came to break his heart.

You wouldn’t think two words could damage a person so badly.

“No, sir.” Spock had said with a matter of fact tone.

“No, sir.” The words rang in Jim’s head nearly nonstop. “No, sir.”

Spock might as well have shot Jim with a phaser. In all honesty, the phaser might have hurt less than the words, “No, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I don't normally update this much in a day but I was locked in the bathroom with my cats during a Tornado (Yay April!). The internet went down so I was looking through my phone and found a screenshot of a tumblr gif. Anyway I wrote a story because what the hell else was I supposed to do.
> 
> Tldr: There was a Tornado so I wrote something. It's not related to tornados.


	2. Yes, Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock's worried about Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not mean enough to have left it there.

Spock could not figure out what had caused the Captain to withdraw into himself. Jim’s typical exuberance and showmanship had disappeared over the past few days.

As a matter of fact, Spock cannot recall a moment where they Captain had spoken to him outside of their official capacity.

As alpha shift ended Spock managed to get himself alone in the lift with Jim.

“Captain, I was wondering if you would like to play a game of chess in my room this evening?” Spock asked.

Jim didn’t even look in the Vulcan’s direction when he replied, “No, thanks, Mr. Spock.”

Spock found this behavior suspect as Jim usually gave a reason when he could not make a game or other prior engagement. It was one of the things Spock admired most about his Captain, that the man was always regretful of lost opportunities to spent time with his crew members outside the chain of command.

Leonard was less than amused that Spock had come to him looking for answers. “Look, Spock,” the doctor said. “How does Jim’s ignoring you make you feel? If the answer is like shit, go ask him to ask you out. After this, I don’t want to hear anything else about your relationship.”

Spock went to the captain’s quarters. Jim opened the door with a confused and weary expression.

“Captain,” Spock started, “I wish to request that you, as Dr. McCoy said, ask me out.”

Jim stared at Spock dumbfounded. “Um, what?” Jim whispered.

“I request that you ask me out,” Spock said again.

“Um, okay. Spock, will you go out with me?” Jim asked hesitantly yet hopefully.

Spock’s reply was a simple, “Yes, Captain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am mean enough to leave it here, though.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I don't normally update this much in a day but I was locked in the bathroom with my cats during a Tornado (Yay April!). The internet went down so I was looking through my phone and found a screenshot of a tumblr gif. Anyway I wrote a story because what the hell else was I supposed to do.
> 
> Tldr: There was a Tornado so I wrote something. It's not related to tornados.


End file.
